


Urban Bean Bloom

by J_Flattermann



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Cheating, Coitus Interruptus, Imagination, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Slash, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	Urban Bean Bloom

##  [Urban Bean Bloom](http://ruby-story-swap.livejournal.com/15691.html)

  * Jul. 28th, 2012 at 1:56 PM



[ ](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/profile) [ **j_flattermann** ](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/)

_Requirements for  
Ruby_Story_Swap Request 3_

_Pairing RPS. Bean, Urban, Bloom.(Ian McK or Dom or Billy as wished...)_

_Setting Filming somewhere..._

  
_Theme. Interrupted sex, jealousy,arguments fight_ s.. pretty uptight stuff. Ending.. could be left open.

  
  


  


  
  


  
Title: «URBAN BEAN BLOOM»

Author: [](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/profile)[ **j_flattermann**](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/)  


Pairing: Sean Bean, Karl Urban, Orlando Bloom; 

Others: Bernard Hill and Viggo Mortensen; Elijah Wood mentioned.

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 9,054  
Beta'ed by two good friends: [](http://bluegerl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bluegerl***](http://bluegerl.livejournal.com/)and [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44***](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) whom I can't thank enough for their help and encouragement. My thanks also goes out to [](http://rubyelf.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rubyelf**](http://rubyelf.livejournal.com/) who helped me to keep the story on the right track.

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. The author of this fictional story does not know any of the persons mentioned and none of these events have really happened. Apologies to the three protagonists - no harm meant.

Warning: Strong language! Story is more or less a selection of snips of thoughts. People thinking, jumping in their thoughts forward and backward trying to make sense of a stressful emotional situation.

Summary: Sean and Orli's relationship runs into troubles. Karl gets in the midst of it.

  


SEAN

I'm sitting in that damn airplane and my intestines seem to knot up tighter and tighter. Whilst the engines are starting up with my plane sitting on the runway perimeter ready for lift off, my mind wanders weeks back when Orli had come running into the study, hugging and kissing me, waving his mobile in his hand and all excited, shouted “I got it! I got it! I fuck'n got it!”

Of course I knew he was referring to the part in the new “Riddick” spin off called “Necromongers”. We'd talked about nothing else the previous weeks and I knew how much he'd hoped for this part even though it meant that we'd to separate for the first time in our relationship.

Thinking even further back, Orli and I'd met for the first time on set of Lord of the Rings during filming in New Zealand. Orli, the rookie, was very nervous meeting me. He'd been a great fan and regular follower of the Sharpe series. So I'd to face a fan. 

He's watching my very move. Every scene I was shooting he was standing behind the cameras watching, even if he wasn't required on set. 

When shooting scene with me he turned out to be very anxious to make an impression on me and as often in these cases failed terribly.

I'd noticed the boy, as I thought of him at that point in time, of course but I kept my distance, especially as I considered the age difference and honestly thought him to be just shell-shocked as so many fans are when facing me.

However Orli followed me around almost everywhere even in the spare times or after the shooting, almost like a puppy. Somehow I wondered how he managed to find out where I went. When I showed up in the Pub for a pint, it wouldn't take long for him to appear and standing next to me for the rest of the evening.

It didn't take long for rumours to spread within the closed community of cast and crew. And soon after it hit my ear that people thought us inseparable. Worse for both our reputations, even that he and I were a couple. I admit that in the beginning I was very much afraid that rumours like such would damage my career. However I soon learnt that everyone was rather positive about it. Thinking a relationship between Orli and me profitable to both of us, in a tutor/pupil fashion.

Still it's only after I'd returned to England that something like a real relationship between us seemed to form. Being separated Orli began to call me on a regular basis. In the beginning asking for advice, discussing the scene he'd to shoot the next day. Somehow I began to wait for these calls, hoping that he'd call. He never failed to do so.

Several months later I received a call from Peter asking me to return to New Zealand to shoot some additional scenes which Peter planned to add to his extended edition. To my great astonishment Orli waited for me at the airport, throwing himself into my arms as a greeting.

“I'm so glad you're back. I'm lost without you.” He'd said and again. Despite the different working schedules he managed to spend every free hour at my side.

Of course I did notice the stares especially of some of the new cast members but again the comments that reached my ears were rather understanding and favourable. It seemed that the cast that had witnessed our relationship before were eager to put the newbies into the general picture. In hindsight I remember well how Bernard came and spoke some words of warning but in a friendly manner. However at that point in time I was already lost to Orli's charm.

So nobody made much fuss about the fact that Orli moved in with me for the time I stayed in New Zealand for the re-shoots and the additional scenes. On the contrary, many remarks followed on how Orli profited from my experience and how much his performance changed for the better. But that was in the past.

I'd helped him to pack his suitcase so that he wouldn't find all of his stuff crumpled on arrival as he's chucking it in and I'd take it up, fold it nicely and put it back again. This movie'd take my Orli away over the ocean. Our first proper separation since we'd moved in together.

I drove him to the airport where we hugged, kissed and I watched him walking through customs waving back at me blowing a kiss before he vanished.  

At first I received at least one text message a day full of excited comments about the shoot. Then the texts subsided, grew less, until they stopped entirely. I didn't thought much of it as I knew he'd be busy with filming. But then the headlines of the tabloids started to suggest, due to him and the movies lead working so close together and I's trying hard to push them aside. Only it began to slowly worm into my sub-conscience giving me nightmares. So I packed and boarded a plane despite my dislike of flying.

I always had laughed at people acting jealous but here I was in full green-eyed monster mode, storming of to New Mexico to burst in on the set to check out on my lover. Reminiscing on the last three days it had been the worst decision in my entire life. I refused to think about how I had reacted when arriving at the set of “Necromongers”. There was this numbness of my brain and a dull pain in my chest. Somehow I couldn't even remember what I'd done. Shell-shocked I guess, me.

The stewardess pulls me out of my musings and takes me some time to figure out that I'm really sitting in the plane that 'll take me back home to the UK.

The stewardess helps me buckling up and then leaves me. Suddenly I'm very aware of going to be air bound soon. I'm having a slight panic attack. Sweat-beads are forming on my forehead and my breath is getting elaborate. As a measure of distraction I pick up the thread of thoughts where I left it before the interruption. However, the plane engines roar as they're speeding up, the plane rolls onto the runway and I'm pressed into my seat, grabbing the armrests in a fit of panic, digging my fingers deep.

* * *

ORLANDO

I'd been glad to get away from Sean for at least the time of the filming but then there's this nagging thought. Somehow I was feeling like he suffocated me. Of course I'd been in love with him at one point in time, at least I believe it's been love. Not that I had much experience with that before.

Sean had been my very first crush and I hadn't believed my own eyes when he'd stepped onto the set of Lord of the Rings where we met first.

It'd been to me like a dream come true. He's such an attractive man, still is. I'd been a fan of his from the very beginning being very little watching Sharpe on tele. 

Of all the actors on set, and I mean the fairly younger ones, as Christopher and Ian were clearly out of my league – much too old for my liking, he was the most famous. He'd filmed in Hollywood as well and he was still young enough for me to get my hands dirty. I remember, me thinking of how I could profit from being near him and from that day on I took every measure to be close to him. No, the age difference between him and me was no obstacle.

The fact that he fell for me I welcomed then very much, knowing how I'd benefit from my name being attached to his. Thinking of this now, it sounds rather calculating. Was it love?

I'd taken every effort to catch his attention and was devastated when his scenes with us came to an end and he left to return to England. This simply couldn't happen, I couldn't let that opportunity slip out of my hands, so I began a calling routine just to make sure I wouldn't slip out of his mind.

When the news came that he was called back for re-shoots and additional scenes, I decided to grab the bull by the horns. In hindsight I can't say how I succeeded but we teamed up and I moved in with him. At that time it felt like heaven to me.

However it took another year or two until we became a proper couple. I remember that when the invitation to film Troy in Malta came, the letter read that I'd been recommended by a fellow actor. I was very curious and when I arrived in Malta it quickly became clear that it had been Sean's doing. That was what I'd always hoped for. That he'd muscle me into his movies. This way it'd be easy for me to get my foot into the doors in Hollywood.

We moved in together permanently during Troy and I introduced him to my parents. Needless to say that they weren't best pleased but for my sake they seemed to turn a blind eye. I knew that they'd been hoping for a grandchild and me moving in with a man and one so much older than I wasn't what they'd been hoping for.

At first it seemed to work out fine between Sean and me but it began to go pear-shaped when he got offers and I didn't. I'd hoped he'd get me into his movies. Only this didn't happen and even when I was offered a role he soon developed a protectiveness that was stifling me.

Also I felt that he only could get me so far in the business and that I'd to move on to kick off my career. 

Now that I'd been given the opportunity to film "Necormongers" I was keen on moving on. He seemed to be supportive at first but then asked if he'd come with me. Honestly I didn't liked that idea, for I'd made plans already. Necromongers would send some pretty important people my way and I wasn't having Sean messing that up for me. So I declined, even though I saw how hurt he's been. Hell, I've just started to kick off and he …

He's past his prime. Career-wise and otherwise, come to think of it.

As soon as I arrived on set in New Mexico I started to put my feelers out to get to know the producer and some of the other important people present. To my great astonishment I found that the lead was played by Karl Urban. I'd met Karl on set of the two later Lord of the Ring movies. He hadn't made much of an impression on me then. But in the meantime he'd continuously progressed his career and had come much further then I. 

I admit that I was quite jealous. How had he managed to kick-start it all?

But maybe he's the ticket to get my train running again.

* * *

KARL

Full of excitement I'm arriving on the New Mexico set for the movie which I hope will mark a change in my career. The movie has been given the working title “Necromongers”, a film that will see me in the part of Lord Vaako again, only that this time I'm not the supporting artist but the leading man. This will be my first major role in an important franchise.

I'm more than pleased to learn that Orlando Bloom'll be my co-actor for we both knew each other well from quite a different franchise called “The Lord of the Rings” where we're working on the last two movies together.

Very much looking forward to meet Orlando again as we haven't worked together in a long while nor seen each other since the premier of one of his “Pirates” movies. I'd heard rumours that he'd moved in with Sean Bean and I was eager to hear if those rumours were true.

Filming together turns out to be much fun. Orlando plays my opponent and we're having quite some awesome fighting sequences together. Today we're shooting the last combat scene and I receive a slight cut on my head during one of these fight scenes and have to be sent to the hospital for stitches. Orlando is terribly shocked and insists on coming with me.

They're clamping the wound after cleaning it all up and then release me with the instructions that I've to take bed rest for the remainder of the day and the next due to a slight concussion. Orlando sits with me in the cab on the way back to the set and while we're underway makes a phone call to the director and the producer informing them about the status quo of my health situation and the doctors recommendations.

We're already several weeks into filming and so the director simply changes the shooting schedule so I can be laid off.

Orlando insists on taking me to my trailer and see that I'm having a lay down. My head hurts terribly and I'm having a right headache so I'm not arguing.

I'm a naked sleeper that is why I am stripping off and crawl into my bed, I feel so sick that I'm totally forgetting that Orlando's still around. 

My head's spinning and I'm feeling my belly's getting all funny, suddenly I wished I'd put a bucket next to my bed as I fear I'm going to throw-up. I sit up again and dangling my feet from the bed when Orlando comes and asks me what I'm doing. 

Must look sickly and quite green-faced for he doesn't dig deeper but rushes for a bucket. When he comes back bucket in hand, I'm feeling slightly better just from sitting up. I'm arranging my pillows so that I'm almost sitting upright to keep my head from spinning. Only to soon after drift off to sleep. 

* * *

SEAN

Still on the bloody plane. Bloody thing is vibrating as hell. Try to distract myself and now, finally, manage to figure out what I had done that short time I'd been in New Mexico. 

I'd got myself a taxi driving down to the set. Thanks to me being easy recognisable the Unit guard had let me pass when I was asking to see Orli. He pointed me in the direction of Orli's trailer, telling me that due to an accident on set involving Orli's co-actor they're not going to continue filming with the two guys for the next couple of days. I felt lucky somehow and after paying the taxi I rushed off to the trailer.

However when I got there it was unlocked and empty. It had a strange unused feel to it and I didn't know what to make of it. I dropped my suitcase and started checking the cupboards and drawers to find them all empty. Something's churning in my tummy. I tried to convince myself that it's still from the flight but deep down I knew that there's anger brewing. Only I can't say what or who's triggering it. But somehow I was sure that I'll find out soon.

Stepping out of the trailer I bumped into one of the runners on set. The boy confirmed that this was indeed Orli's trailer but he also mentioned that they're about to move to a hotel for the next few weeks. That seemed to explain the empty trailer.

I asked him about the accident I'd heard about from the guard. The boy got all excited telling me how Orli'd hit his co-actor on the head with one of the prop axes and had cut open the skin on Karl Urban's skull  and that they 'd been off to hospital where the wound had been taped. I also learnt that Karl was in a bad shape and that Orli'd insisted on staying with him to make sure he was all right. That sounded just like my Orli.

The boy pointed out Karl's trailer for me and I thanked him and waited until he was gone. As soon as the boy vanished around the corner and disappeared I slowly walked over to Karl's trailer. I'd heard a lot about Karl and also read quite a bit about him in the rainbow press. Unfortunately I've never really met him, even though I was working on the re-shoot for the special extended edition of Lord of the Rings whilst he worked on the last two movies. However we'd always had been on different locations and so we never met. Which meant, all the information I've on him is second hand.

I stood in front of that trailer for a moment, took a deep breath before walking up the few steps to the front door. It was then that I heard suspicious noises and so I burst in without knocking, kicking the door in. Storming into the trailer like a raging bull.

* * *

ORLANDO

Karl's medication is kicking in and he slumps down into his pillow backrest and with the strong painkillers and the valium the hospital has given him begins to softly snore like a man who normally doesn't or only when utterly fatigued or sick.

I rush to get my already packed suitcase from my trailer to his and then to take my chance quickly strip and crawl on the bed next to him. 

I'd decided to take my chance ever since I saw him stripping earlier. 

He's pulled his bed cover up to his waist and at first I just kneel beside him admiring his broad chest, the strong muscled shoulders and arms. I run my hand over them only a millimetre away from touching his skin until I come down to his toned tummy flat from the exercises he's undergoing regularly for many weeks now in preparation to this movie. Rumour had it that he's hitting the gym twice a day for an hour and as soon as we met I found that almost true. Only he went once a day for two hours. The routine left his body in a remarkable condition and I can't turn my eyes off.

My breath is getting more elaborate with the excitement of what I'll discover next as I'm careful not to wake him, pull away the sheet from his narrow hips. I gasp as my eyes rests on his huge organ which still limp rests in the hollow of his groin, crowned by a nest of soft curly black hair. I can't help myself but have to reach out and touch.

Karl turns his head, swallows several times as his mouth makes small moves and his head falls to the side which ultimately stops his snores altogether. I lean forward massaging his cock, lifting the the limp organ up to rub it against my lips and probe it with my tongue.

As estimated the penis springs to life by itself and it swells and grows in my hands and into my readied opened mouth.

Karl murmurs something inaudible in his valium-induced sleep as I'm getting to work sucking and licking him into a full erection. I know that I've to make haste and get into full swing that when he ultimately comes around he'll be so hot and bothered that he just carries on shagging me.

So I'm feeling for my suitcase which I've placed next to the bed and when my fingers make contact make a grab, snap it open and fish out the lube and the rubbers.

Seeing his huge penis growing steadily in my hand still pulsing hot blood into the veins which are now not only making his cock stand up but also standing out purple from the reddish-pink of the surrounding flesh. I wonder if the rubbers I've brought will fit.

I giv'em a try but they are far too small and I curse under my breath. I climb down from the bed and search the drawers of his nightstand and strike lucky.

So I rush back and first apply the condom and then a good helping of lube. Due to his size I'm preparing myself stretching and warming up before I can climb on him and stir his organ in the right direction. Then I sit down until I can feel the mushroomy cap of his penis poking against my anal muscle. I take a deep breath and trying to relax my ring muscle and then push Karl's penis forcefully inside me. I feel a stabbing pain by doing so and have to stop halfway, release my breath.

At the same time Karl stirs again and I've to make sure that he stays on his back and not roll over onto his side throwing me off in the process.

But the valium is still strong in his system and I'm pushing him further inside me sitting down adjusting my pelvis to make room for his huge organ. After getting use to the pressure I'm working him hard and finally he seems to wake but just when I'm getting off the door slams open and I curse myself for having forgotten to lock the damn thing.

* * *

KARL

I can't say how my willie ended up inside Orlando, honestly. The situation is more than awkward as I've Orlando in my lap with my cock deep in him and as the picture before my eyes begins to clear, I'm staring into Sean's face standing in the light coming in from the open front door.

Not knowing what to say I first remove the cause for possible trouble by throwing Orlando off me. I'm still dizzy from the medication and the valium. Desperate for some rest I'm pointing the door to Orlando. Sean stood only for a brief moment pale and wordless. He turns on his heel before I can explain and leaves the trailer precipitately. 

Orlando starts a hysteric cackling laugh, grabs his clothes and his suitcase and with some encouraging pushes on my behalf stumbles down the steps of my trailer. I slam the door in his face and throw the bolt into lock.

Feeling very nauseous again I stumble back to the bed just in time before my stomach heaves violently several times. I end up retching terribly without unloading, shivering from cold sweat and exhaustion I crawl back to bed.

I can't remember what accusations I've been shouting into Orlando's face and I'm not in the mood to search my brain to recall but crawl miserably back into my bed, roll up and hope for some sleep and forgetfulness. Damn that bugger. 

However sleep will not return as I'm wracking my brain about what had happened earlier and I'm too anxious not to overstep the daily dose of valium to attempt another intake. Instead I dress again and half-sitting half-lying on the bed, recollect the event that has me so upset. Struggling to get my thoughts straight due to the medication.

I wonder what had made Orlando to try to force himself upon me. And YES, I totally see it as some kind of rape as he never had my accord but rather waited until I was knocked out by the meds. I guess that he knew that I'ld never have consented to his action, especially as I's well aware of his relationship with Sean. Damn. Damn.

Thinking of Sean makes me blush. I know that I don't know the man at all, but still, ever since I'd seen him on set of Lord of the Rings I'd a secret crush on him. However, he'd made his move towards Orlando which made me back off. It makes me angry to think of what Orlando has done but finally I'm drifting off into a half slumber with wishful thinking of how I'ld be utterly happy and content if Sean'ld only show half as much affection towards me as he does to that unthinking, unappreciative child.

I feel tears welling up in me when I think that this event, even though it might have put a wedge in the relationship between Sean and Orlando, must have a negative effect on how Sean sees me. For I'm quite sure that he must think that I've encouraged Orlando to behave like that. That thought chokes me.

To my own distraught I'm ending up sobbing violently.

* * *

SEAN

I'm still air bound for several hours now somewhere over the Atlantic as the plane is underway to London. I try very hard  to collect my thoughts and to figure my discussion with Orlando. Well, calling it a discussion is somewhat of a British understatement, -'twas more like a proper fight.

It's just that we never'd fought before and that makes me weary, unwilling to call it one, but thinking back I have to shamefully admit that it'd been one hell of a fight. My throat's still sore from all the shouting and so are my knuckles. Why are my knuckles sore?  I can't  seem to remember what I've hit –  was it Orlando?

Somewhere in the middle of it all afraid to totally losing it and seeing no chance to win Orli back, I'd turned on my heel and left him standing on the set before I's about to do something stupid. With the help of the guard I hailed a taxi to take me back to the airport. It seemed to make no sense at all to stay or rather be for the better before somebody got hurt even more – physically I mean, by me.

All the hateful accusations on my part blurred out in the hurt state I'd been in and all the harsh words being fired at me by Orli accusing me of holding him back, destroying his career, were bouncing to and fro in my mind. I's hard pressed, for some of them had hurtfully hit home as being the truth. Suddenly I was painfully aware that I'd been jealous a long time and not trusted him with anybody at all. The fear of losing him had finally let to the only thing I really dreaded. I'd lost him. Lost him a long time ago. Why had I never noticed?

I knew that it'd been down to my lack of trust in his faithfulness that I'd tried to tie him down. But after this experience something deep inside me repeatedly said «You're right not to trust him. Now you've proof.» However the pain's almost killing me and I decide that as soon as I'm at home I'll make a clean sweep; I'll box up Orli's things and send them off to his parents from where he can collect the stuff. The thought of his parents makes me wince as I'm fairly sure that they'll only be too pleased over our break-up, never liking me very much in the first place. On more than one occasion over the few years since Orli'd moved in with me they'd openly shown their scorn over what they'd called 'me, seducing their son into a unwholesome relationship.'

With my mind occupied going over and over the events of the day before, I'm startled when a ping above me announces that the plane's making ready for landing. Soon the stewardess reappears, but this time I'm buckled as I never undid the safety-belt in the first place, being too much of a nervous passenger. So she just smiles and nods when she takes my untouched tray and folds away the table in front of me. 'm a bit dazzled as I'd never even realised that she'd placed food before me in the first place. But I hadn't been hungry anyway and with my tummy still churning I'm rather glad when the plate is removed.

* * *

ORLANDO

Sean's left. Somehow I'm relieved. I'm standing in my trailer which is now all in tatters.

Sean's boxed the doors of the cupboards continuously whilst he and I were yelling at each other. I can't recall all the hate that spilt out of me. Poisoned every word I spoke. 

I know that now I've eradicated every thing that once was good and right between us. There's no turning back now.

However it's the only way for me to break free. Burning the bridges.

Suddenly I can breath freely again. No more straight jacket.

I'm going to erase this day from my memory. I'm positively determined. My life will start again from tomorrow and all the past – lost – years will be forgotten. I'm going to concentrate on my career, now that he's not holding me back anymore.

Somehow I'm glad that there's only a few more scenes for me to shoot on the Necromongers. Am I worried to face Karl? - NO, not really. He served me well so far and his opinion doesn't matter to me. SO what! He's been just a pawn in my game.

However I've to thank him for introducing me to Harry. Harry, our producer, who's promised me a role in his next film and with it promised to boost my prominence to unknown heights. 

Harry, who helped Karl to get his foot into the international circus. He'll be my spring board to Hollywood. He'll do what I'd hoped Sean to do and which he'd never done.

* * *

KARL

I'm out for a week thanks to bloody Orlando. My head still hurts when I finally go back to work. Damn Orlando acts as if nothing at all had happened. All smiles and friendly remarks, he really pisses me off.

This time he's had it. I'm glad when after three days all our scenes are done. All this has triggered my memory and all over sudden I remember how often I'd saved his stupid arse during the shoot of Lord of the Rings. In hindsight I wonder why I'd done it after all.

For instance the distraction of Sean who had been looking for Orlando whilst he was shagging Elijah. Of course I know why I did it. Certainly not for Orlando fucking Bloom.

I'd done it for Sean, trying to protect him from being hurt by that stupid little bitch. I, who'd fallen for Sean on first sight. Unfortunately by then Sean had only eyes for Orlando. Not that I hadn't tried to get his attention. It broke my heart to see how Orlando was making a fool of him. At one time I was so down that Bernard noticed and took me to the side. Wouldn't known what I'd done if it hadn't been for Bernard, then.

But this time it's the tip of the iceberg. I'm on the phone as soon as shooting is over. Calling Bernard. I'm sure that he has Sean's number. If not there's Viggo, he surely must have it. The two'd become good friends and remained just like Viggo and I'd managed. But that's easy with someone like Vigs.

Bernard can tell from the tone in my voice and is immediately worried, gives me no rest until I tell him all that's happened. Somewhere in between tears are welling up in my eyes again and my voice starts to quiver. Damn! I tell him how afraid I'm that Sean might think I'd a hand in this plot.

* * *

SEAN

I arrive at Gatwick determined to chuck all of Orli's stuff out. I'm going to pack it all and send it over to his parents. There he can pick it up if he likes.

This reminds me that he still has my spare keys. Damn, have to change the locks then.

Strangely enough I wasn't so frightened on the plane as usual. Must have been from the fury still burning my intestines up. The cab driver is one of those bloody chatty Southerners and I've to hold tight not to strangle him. Get on cracking, bugger.

I pay and get my bag, step out of the cab and with screeching tyres he's off. Unlocking the door I'm greeted by silence. Damn! I swallow hard. Normally there's the music blaring, the TV running and Orli singing out loud and out of tune. Now all is silent, like a ghost house. I shake my head to shake the thoughts.

A pile of letters hides behind the door and when I step into the living room I see the answer machine blinking. I don't feel like it so I ignore it for now. I need a shower to get the plane and the anger washed off.

So I step under the shower. The hot water is lovely calming and cleansing. Clears my mind. Going through the stack of letters I've found on the floor when I arrived. One isn't stamped or addressed. I rip it and out fall my spare keys. DAMN HIM!

I remember that I wanted to get rid of Orli's stuff, so I get some boxes and go through the cupboards. But there's only my things. I rush through all the rooms – nothing.

The damn bugger's already removed all his belongings. FUCK – he must have planned that for a long time it seems.

* * *

KARL

Thank god Bernie has the number and as usual he's very understanding. He's working in the UK at the moment and he offers to have a word with Sean. But I thank him and decline. That's something I've to do myself.

Bernie agrees, however, he says if he bumps into Sean he'll speak to him. Promises to let me know the outcome of that conversation. Bless him, Bernie, he's like a dad. Adopted me from the start since Lord of the Rings. If I trust someone it's he.

We ring off and I fix myself a drink to get to grow some balls for what I am planning to do next. Then I dial Sean's number. My heart is pounding in my throat. I only reach his voicemail. So I leave a message “Hello Mr. Bean. This is Karl Urban. Erm, I know we haven't proper met. But, please, I'd like to speak to you. Erm. Explain. Please, call me. My number is … .”

When I hang up I'm shaking.

I sit down and finish my drink in one swig. Not that I expected to get an immediate answer but no answer at all?! DAMN!

I begin to set up a daily calling routine. Hoping that sooner or later he'd stop ignoring me. Somehow I've to get through to him. He's to listen to me. I need to explain. Have this urge, won't give peace until I've told him all. 

Bernie had given me a mobile number but still after a month I'd got nowhere. I called Bernie again and this time I was so down that I started crying.

* * *

SEAN

It takes me a week to find the courage to listen to the bloody messages on the answer machine. My heart pounds like mad and I find myself hoping against hope. But there're only messages of my agent. After two weeks I get these calls on my mobile. I don't recognise the caller but the number I can see is clearly from a New Zealand mobile phone. I can guess who he is and I'm not inclined to answer. So I throw the phone away!

I call my agent to tell them that I've lost my phone and after buying a new one provide them and Viggo with my new number.

Of course the old bastard finds out and get's his finger right up where it hurts most in perfect Viggo style. “Come to Idaho.” He says. So I pack and buy a ticket.

At Gatwick I'm bumping into Bernie. He invites me to a cuppa while we're waiting for our flights. He tells me about his conversations with Karl. “The boy's suffering terribly, Sean.” He says. “Can't you find it in you to listen to him? It wasn't his fault, you know. I know you know it. We've warned you, didn't we, Viggo 'n' I. You wouldn't listen then. Had the bloody bugger on a pedestal.” He's right of course. God, I was such a fool. I remember that I hit Viggo when he told me that Orli was cheating on me and had made a move at him. I didn't believe him. Thought that he'd made the move on Orli. So I hit him right on the eye. He grew a pretty shiner. Thinking back makes me blush. Bollocks, what a cunt I've been.

Bernie seems to read my mind. “You know why Pete never came after you for that shiner you've put on Vigs?” He asks and I shake my head.

Bernie tells me that Karl and Viggo produced a perfect cover up to keep me out of trouble. Karl took the blame telling PJ that he'd taken Vigs surfing with the Hobbits and that the board had hit Viggo in the face.

Karl'd been told off and taken it in his stride. I was dumbfounded. What the fuck? Why?

“Why? Bernie, why would he do such a thing?” I was proper confused after that revelation. Bernie shook his head. “You're such a fool.” He says, “The boy is head over heels for you. Was looking after you from a distance all along, during your entire stay in New Zealand.” 

It hits me but just then my flight is called and I say “good-bye” to Bernie.

* * *

KARL

Bernie calls me tells me that he's seen Sean just now at the airport on his way to Viggo in Idaho. I give Viggo a call and tell him all. He tells me that Sean's coming and I admit that Bernie's informed me already and that's the reason why I'm calling. “Need to speak to him, Vigs. Need to set things straight. It's killing me, Vigs. It's killing me.” 

Vigs simply says “You come too.” All I can say is “thank you, mate” several times. Then he hangs up and I call the airport to check flights to Idaho and buy my ticket.

Quickly I'm getting some clothes into my bag and head out to the airport. I check against Sean's flight and it shows that my flight lands first.

Walking out of the arrivals at the airport in Boise and I see Vigs waiting. I give him a little wave and we hug and head butt for a greeting. He tells me to wait outside in the car park by his car, he's going to prepare Sean that I'm here too.

Vigs is a crazy son-of-a-bitch and can't be trusted at best times. But I can't afford to be pickish, so I nod and walk out on the car park to the car Vigs has pointed out to me.

* * *

SEAN

Vig's waiting for me at the Boise airport and greets me with one of his mad tackle hugs and crazy cackles to go along with.

“I've got a surprise for you.” He whispers in my ear and shoves me out of the airport building in direction of the car park. I nearly explode as I see bloody fucking Urban standing there next to Vigs's car.

“You damn ...” I shout but Vigs puts his hand over my mouth. “Give'm a chance to explain, bugger. Stop behaving like a fucking idiot.” He gives me a shove and so I stagger on. Don't know why but can't say NO to that old America bastard.

I walk up to Karl who blushes like a girl and stammers his first words, until he gets more confident. I stand and listen arms folded in front of my chest prepared to take a blow but not to be injured by the bloody bugger.

He speaks hastily at first as if afraid that I refuse to wait and hear him out. But he errs, I am ready to take it. However it takes a little while for my brain to process what I hear.

As if he feels the need of proving to me that he speaks the truth he shows me that scar on his head where Orlando had hit him over the head. Also some papers from the hospital he'd been treated.

He explains that he immediately threw Orlando out and stresses that he never'd something going for Orlando. Vigs is coming up and unlocks the car tells us to shove our sorry arses inside. 

I smoke out of the open window sitting in front next to Vigs who's driving. Karl sits in the back quiet looking out of the window. I see Vigs's look wandering to the back mirror checking on him several times. Vigs pulls up to his farmhouse and we all enter.

Vigs leaves us standing in the hallway stripping off his shoes walking barefoot to the kitchen. On his way he hollers “Find a room, guys, and join me for lunch and some drinks.”

Karl is following me as I'm making it upstairs. From his behaviour it's clear that he's never been to the place before.

* * *

KARL

Sean shows me a room upstairs where I can stay and I soon hear him next doors.

He hadn't spoking much but at least he'd listened to my explanations. Somehow I'd got the feeling that I'd to proof that I haven't made a start on Orlando.

I'm a sucker for his forgiveness. Need it desperately. Even if he can't bring himself to like me, don't dare to think of more, I only be too happy if he forgives me and thinks me half as bad. Only can hope that my explanations earlier were sufficient. Dunno. Still nervous.

I decide to take a shower first before goin' back down. Freshened up I find Vig and Sean on the veranda sitting in two identical rocking chairs.

Vigs waves me to fetch my drink which waits for me on the kitchen counter and to join them. I grab the bottle and step out onto the veranda sitting down on the stairs, sipping my beer.

“I'll leave you alone tonite.” Vigs says, “I've an appointment. No need to wait up for me.” He finishes his drink puts his bottle on the counter and heads out for his car. Sean and I watch him drive off.

Sean and I look at each other not sure what to make of this. “Hungry?” He suddenly asks and that's when I realise my belly's rumbling. I nod and follow him to the kitchen. He checks Vig's fridge sticking out his bum and I have to swallow but can't get my eyes off. “Stop glaring at my arse.” He says and comes over to the counter his arms full with food.

Soon we're standing side by side working hand in hand preparing our tea.

* * *

SEAN

Vigs surprises me with an additional visitor and I almost explode in his face with anger, when I find that it had to be that Kiwi actor Urban, who I had hoped never to come across again. But as usual if someone is able to reason with me it's Vigs. So I let myself convince that the tall dark haired bloke has a right to defend himself and put things right with me. I'm reminded of Bernie's words as Vigs speaks to me in his soft warm voice. Bernie's words about Karl, disclosing to me that Karl had tried to protect me during my second stay in NZ. I also remember the story Bernie retold of how Karl had dealt with the situation when I'd attacked Vigs and gave him a shiner, only for him mentioning Orli's unfaithfulness and telling me that Orli'd come after him. I know Bernie too well to know that he's not making up things like that. And now recalling I tell Vigs and he confirms Bernie's story. This makes me think again and with grinding teeth I agree and Vigs gives me a shove before I totter off to meet this Karl guy.

We hadn't met before and now standing face to face he strikes me to be quite handsome. However I'm determined not to be swayed so easily, for he's the bloke that poked my boyfriend, or rather ex-boyfriend.

I fold my arms before my chest and give him a challenging look. OK MATE! I'M WAITING! I'm thinking and he senses and blushes. He begins hesitantly, swears “Cunt, cunt” and starts stammering a speech about how he'd been knocked out by those drugs he'd been given after Orlando had hit him over the head with one of the prop axes on set and how he'd not initiated nor invited Orlando to take such liberties with him. He tells me that he'd thrown Orli, Orlando out of his trailer immediately and that Orl … DAMN THAT NAME AGAIN!

...and that Orlando hadn't returned even after I'd left. Somehow the chap seems anxious to convince me. He lowers his head, shows me the scar and even produces the doctors' statement with the diagnosis and the prescription of the medication he'd had been treated with. Even I've to admit that reading about him having a concussion and how they'd pumped him full with painkiller and sleeping pills, makes me ponder the situation. 

In the end I can't help it but admit that he must've been so down an'out that he'd hardly would've had the energy to even consider and perform such an act of felony. Before I'm able to give my opinion Vigs turns up and tells us to park our arses in his old car. 

Karl squeezes himself in the back without complaints, despite the crammed space certainly not very suitable for a guy of his size. During the ride to Vigs's ranch he's quiet, looks out of the window. Later at the ranch I find time alone time with Vigs. We're sharing a drink on the veranda whilst Urban showers.

I tell him what he's told me and I tell him about the conversation I had with Bernie at the airport. Suddenly it seems not such a chance meeting anymore. Vigs confesses that Bernie has set Karl and him up against me. 

“He's a crush on you.” Vigs simply says smiling and nods in direction of the house where somewhere inside the Kiwi is washing off the travel dust. “I was quiet drawn to him. Tried my luck in Japan.” Vigs continues and I look at him in astonishment. I'd never thought that Urban would fit to be one of Vigs's love interests as I didn't think him the right type. But there I sat gobsmacked.

Vigs smiles at me and nods in reply to my inquisitive stare. “Never stood a chance with him.” He says chuckling and scratches noisily the rough stubble covering his chaw. “During that promo tour in Japan,” Vigs gets all contemplative, “Twas all Sean this and Sean that with him. Throughout the entire damn tour.”

A little later Urban appears all squeaky clean and Vigs hollers “Get your drink it's on the counter.” Karl shows on the veranda with his bottle in his hand and without a word sits down on the steps of the veranda. 

A few minutes later Vigs drops the bombshell. He's about to leave. Leave me alone. Alone with him.

Can't say way all this is popping back up in my head just now as I am standing side by side with Karl preparing out tea. Every time he moves there's that nice smell of shower shampoo coming off him. DAMN. I should hate the blood bastard. Why can't I?

* * *

ORLANDO

Thought I'd seen Sean today at the airport. Bumped into Bernie instead.

Was as pleasant or unpleasant as these chance meetings can be. We exchanged some pleasantries, nothing in particular really and then it was time for me to board my flight to LA.

Arrival at LAX it thought that I was going to be picked up by Gordon. Gordon is the director of my latest movie. However Gordy wasn't there. Not that I was very much surprised. Since my stunt with Sean using Karl, I'd been with Harry, then Douglas another producer. The list had grown long only the movies hadn't grown better nor my roles. 

It all didn't work out as I'd hoped, instead of making myself a name as an actor, I grew in fame of going through the beds of the who's who in Hollywood. Lately however the who's who was shunning me. 

At home my parents'd been a handful as well. Pressuring me to get married. They're trying to set me up and I fled several times but this time they'd introduced me to Sam, Samantha. I don't know what'd hit me. But I knew immediately that's it. I basically had come to LA to loose Gordon. With him not showing I was rather relieved.

The evening before Sam had told me that she's pregnant. I hardly believe it. I'm going to be a dad. Good god, me a dad. Now that's something to think about.

* * *

KARL

Sean doesn't speak much. I see his chaw tense as we're watching Viggo drive off. He turns, walks past me without a word. Cunt. He hates me.

I follow him inside. He turns around, looks me in the eyes with his oh so green eyes and asks “Hungry?” Have to swallow hard. Just then my tummy rumbles and I blush but nod as I can't answer. 

We both totter off into the kitchen. Sean's going straight over to the fridge, pops his head in and sticks his bum out. Can't tear my eyes off and get all sticky sweaty hands. Without getting his head out of the fridge he says “Stop glaring at my arse.” I feel the hot blood flushing to my face. Sean turns around with his arms loaded with the ingredients for our tea. He gives me a challenging look with those eyes that make me hold my breath and makes my heart skip a beat. Letting the air out and taking another deep breath, I force myself to be calm as I step to his side to give him a hand with the preparations. OK, URBAN GET A GRIP!

Somehow he doesn't trust me with a knife and I'm thankful for I'm not sure I'ld either. I'm so frick'n nervous I easily would cut my fingers off.

We are standing side by side and he brushes himself against me every once in a while. Makes it look casual. I hold my stand. I'm determined to not to claw him. I fear that if I'm too forward he'll withdraw again. But he takes my breath away every time he does it.

I know him for being a man's man. So I decide to allow him, let him make the first move.

But I've to force myself to remain passive but still I want to show him that I care, I'm interested and therefore I don't withdraw when his body touches mine. OH MY GOD, SEAN. PLEASE DON”T TEASE ME SO!

* * *

SEAN

It feels weird to be back in that big and empty house of mine. The London weather doesn't do much to lift my spirits too. I'd been a month in Idaho on Vigs's ranch. Not that I'd seen much of the ol' bugger. Has a new love, he. Spent most of the time with Karl. The lad's rock solid. Nothing like Orlando, not as lively and noisy, not as demanding though. More of the quiet but steady type, he.

After he'd explained what had happened in that trailer there in New Mexico, given an inside from his perspective, he'd left it be and for me to decide whether I believe him or not. Just let things go in their own stride, he. Didn't push it. I own that I admire him for that. Especially as I'd been told that he'd had it bad for me since the New Zealand days.

It's been nice not to have to comment on every intake of breath but just to let time flow on an easy pace. He makes a splendid companion for that.

Actually I've to admit that I really enjoyed his company. More than I'd liked to admit to myself at first. 

Now that I'm back in the empty house I miss his quiet presence. Sigh.

I'm still musing over my time on the ranch. The time I spent with Vigs and for most of the time with Karl, when the phone rings. Tears me out of my musings.

“Yeah?!” says I as I never answer with my name. 

This time it's a new but already familiar voice at the other end. A voice melodious, rich, deep and with that charming Kiwi accent.

“Karl?!” I say. I'd given him my number before we left Vigs. However I hadn't expected him to call. At least not that soon. But somehow I'm glad he did.

He tells me that he's coming to the UK for a couple of days. Doing a promo tour for that movie he'd did with Orlando. Asks me if I've time to meet. Have a pint or two. My heart suddenly beats faster.

  
It's in two months time and I've to check my diary, make a note. Relieved to see that it's manageable.

When he says “I see you.” and rings out, I suddenly find that I 'm strangely excited.

Two months. Two more months. It's turning in my head like a Vienna waltz.

On my way to the kitchen I walk past a mirror.

There is that smiling face staring back at me. Is that me? Is that really me?

I turn the radio on, humming to the music.

Two months. Two months. Two measly months.

I can handle that.

Two months …

… will go ...

… fast!

  
  


THE END

  * Current Mood:  groggy



#### Tags:

  * [story-for-sw](http://ruby-story-swap.livejournal.com/tag/story-for-swap)[ap](http://ruby-story-swap.livejournal.com/tag/story-for-swap)




End file.
